B A C K
by aryangevin
Summary: Dan Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba. "Apa jangan-jangan… kau menyukaiku, Kiba?" Naruto sedikit menjauh dari posisinya berdiri. Shonen-ai. RnR, please? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Back

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, shonen-ai, dll dsb.

**If you don't like, please don't read.**

…

ENJOY

…

"Cepat! Kalian harus pergi dari sini!"

Seorang _Miko_ tiba-tiba datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia mendobrak pintu yang tertutup, meski pintu itu sudah termakan usia. Dengan pakaian _yukata_nya, ia berlari-lari dari kuil menuju tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Karena ini tempat tinggal teman-temannya.

"Tapi, kenapa?" seorang pemuda yang kala itu sedang berdiam dalam duduknya tiba-tiba bangkit ketika _Miko_ itu datang ke tempat ini.

"Para Tetua, mereka ingin memusnahkan kalian!" ucap _Miko_ itu lagi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa mereka ingin memusnahkan kami? Bukankah mereka dari dulu sudah mengijinkan kami untuk berdiam di tempat ini?" ucap seseorang lainnya. Perempuan berambut pirang mencoba bertanya.

"Keberadaan kalian di anggap berbahaya. Para Tetua mengira, kasus kematian yang menimpa penduduk di sini itu adalah ulah kalian." Lagi _Miko_ itu menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Tapi, kau tahu 'kan bahwa bukan kami pelakunya? Kalau kami ingin mencari 'makan', kami pasti akan mencari hewan buas di hutan." Kata seorang perempuan lagi dalam kelompok itu.

Sang _Miko_ mengatur nafasnya. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi mereka tak percaya pada kata-kataku. Satu-satunya cara adalah kalian harus pergi dari sini." Sang _Miko_ tertunduk seusai mengatakan beberapa kalimat itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menolong kalian."

Perempuan berambut pirang itu pun menghampiri sang _Miko_. Lalu memeluknya. "Tak apa. Kami mengerti posisimu. Kami takkan menyalahkanmu. Seharusnya, 'dia' yang disalahkan atas semua ini."

Sang _Miko_ terdiam dipeluk oleh salah satu sahabatnya ini. Tak berapa lama, ia pun melepaskan pelukkan tersebut. "Tak ada waktu lagi. Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. Atau kalian—"

"Tidak. Bagaimana pun kita tidak bersalah. Kalaupun harus melawan para Tetua itu, akan kulakukan." Ucap seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Mata hitam itu menyalang tajam.

"Jangan bodoh! Mereka akan menggunakan Kyuubi dan Shukaku untuk memusnahkan kalian. Kalian tentunya tahu seberapa kuatnya Kyuubi dan Shukaku itu. Bahkan kau—" tunjuk sang _Miko_ pada pemuda di hadapannya, "—kau yang terkuat di antara mereka pun tak bisa melawan Shukaku yang notabene lebih lemah dari Kyuubi."

"Aku tak peduli." Kata pemuda itu bersikeras. Mata hitam itu menatap ke arah sang _Miko_. "Meskipun aku musnah, akan kulawan mereka." Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan sang _Miko_. Diikuti beberapa pengikutnya yang lain. Mereka lebih memilih melawan daripada harus mengikuti saran dari sang _Miko_.

Setelah kepergian teman-temannya, sang _Miko_ terduduk dengan lemas. Ia tak menyangka, teman-teman yang begitu disayanginya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Sang _Miko_ menangis. Wajahnya tertunduk, mengakibatkan helai pirangnya terjatuh menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menangis merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa mencegat teman-temannya.

Wajah itupun terangkat. Ia berhenti menangis. Wajahnya ia usap dengan kasar, membersihkan cairan bening itu dari wajahnya, tanpa takut wajah cantik itu akan terluka.

"Kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Ia bangkit dari terduduknya. Mengakibatkan pakaiannya ternoda debu yang menempel. Namun, ia tak peduli akan hal sepele seperti ini. Dengan langkah panjang, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Bisa dilihat dari mata jernih itu, sang _Miko_ menyaksikan teman-temannya yang berasal dari 'kelompok berbeda' itu tengah melawan monster yang terlihat ganas. Tak hanya satu, melainkan dua. Sang _Miko_ tahu seberapa kuat teman-temannya itu. Namun tetap saja, melawan dua monster yang terkenal ganas takkan sanggup dilawan.

Teman perempuannya yang tadi memeluknya, sudah tak sadarkan diri di tempatnya. Badannya sudah penuh luka, dan tak sedikit darah yang menguncur. Membuat sang _Miko_ makin bersalah.

"Sudah kukatakan… kalian takkan bisa melawannya."

Teman-teman sang Miko menatap ke arahnya. Dua monster itu masih mengamuk di tempatnya. Sedangkan para Tetua itu duduk bersemedi sambil merapalkan mantra untuk mengendalikan kedua makhluk itu.

"Hanya ada satu cara. Dan itu butuh dua orang yang bisa dijadikan wadah untuk menampung monster-monster itu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Segel. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasi kedua monster itu. Dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."

Seorang pemuda yang terkuat di antara mereka, menghampiri sang _Miko_ dengan tertatih-tatih. Kakinya terluka, mengucurkan cairan merah pekat tak terhingga. "Apa otakmu sudah berpindah? Kau tak boleh melakukannya!" serunya lantang dengan amarah yang mulai menguasai.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Mata itu kemudian beralih ke mata hitam pemuda itu. "Aku harus melakukannya. Suka atau tidak suka, kau tak bisa menghalangiku."

Ia berjalan ke depan, menuju lebih dekat ke arah sang monster bernama Kyuubi. Kobaran api melalap di hadapannya. Tapi sang _Miko_ tak peduli akan keadaan. "Aku akan mengorbankan diriku untuk jadi wadah bagi Kyuubi. Aku harap salah satu dari kalian bisa menjadi wadah untuk Shukaku." Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan menampung Kyuubi di tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku, yang menjadi wadah untuk Shukaku." Ucap seorang pemuda. Mata itu terpejam, kemudian terbuka menghiasi wajah dinginnya. Tak peduli akan luka di tubuhnya, ia berjalan mendekat kea rah sang _Miko_.

Pemuda yang lain menahan bahunya. Tak rela akan kesediaannya. "Kau sudah gila, eh?"

Mata itu kembali terpejam. Kepalanya menoleh dan matanya kembali terbuka. "Dia benar. Tak ada cara lain. Setidaknya… setelah ini kita masih bisa bernafas dan meninggalkan Tetua itu." Ucapnya tanpa halangan. Tekadnya sudah kuat.

Sang Miko duduk bersila. Tangannya mulai menyatu. Dan para Tetua yang melihatnya, membuka mata lebar. "APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN, _MIKO-SAMA_?" teriak dari kejauhan.

Sang _Miko_ tak peduli akan teriakan tersebut. Baginya, menyelamatkan teman-temannya adalah hal yang harus dilakukan saat ini juga. Nyawanya bukanlah hal yang perlu dirisaukan.

Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya yang semula terkatup, mulai merapalkan mantra. Membuka menutup, kata demi kata terucap. Dan dimulailah ritualnya.

Mengerti akan keadaannya, sang pemuda itu duduk bersila di samping sang _Miko_. Tangannya menyatu, matanya terpejam. Mengikuti apa yang sang _Miko_ lakukan.

Para Tetua masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Ingin mencegah, tapi mantra demi mantra sudah dirapalkan sang _Miko_, seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan tangguh di antara mereka. Bahkan para Tetua itu tak ada yang sanggup melawan.

Sang _Miko_ bercahaya, begitu pula dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Bertanda mantra mulai menunjukkan reaksinya.

Semakin lama cahaya itu mulai berpendar ke hadapan sang _Miko_. Memenjarakan dua monster yang tengah mengamuk itu. Suara pilu dari sang monster membahana, menunjukkan betapa saat ini mereka tengah kesakitan.

Sang pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di belakang hanya menyaksikan tanpa kedip. Baru kali ini, ia melihat kekuatan besar dari sang _Miko_. Meski sang _Miko_ hanya duduk diam tak bergerak, tapi ia bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya cahaya itu.

Ritual berakhir. Dan kedua monster itu lenyap tanpa bekas. Tapi sang pemuda tahu kemana monster-monster itu sekarang. Berada di tubuh kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka diam tanpa bergerak sekecil pun.

Sampai akhirnya sang pemuda yang duduk di samping sang _Miko_ menunjukkan reaksinya. Ia terbaring tanpa sadar. Membuat seorang perempuan sahabat sang _Miko_ bergerak menghampiri sang pemuda. Ia meletakkan kepala pemuda itu ke pangkuannya. Memeriksa kondisi pemuda itu dengan kekuatan medisnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan. Ia hanya perlu is—"

Perkataannya terpotong saat sang _Miko_ ikut terbaring ke tanah di belakangnya. Sang perempuan itu hanya bisa terkejut. Darah mengalir dari sudut mulut sang _Miko_. Dan ia yakin itu akibat dari efek kekuatannya.

Pemuda yang berdiam diri itu kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah sang _Miko_. Tak peduli pada sakit di kakinya. Ia hanya ingin tujuannya sampai. Diikuti seseorang pemuda lainnya di belakangnya.

"Hei, sadarlah!" berucap tanpa ada kesabaran di dalamnya. Ia menepuk wajah yang sudah mulai berubah pucat itu. Rasa cemas dan panik menjelajahinya.

Mata jernih itu terpampang ketika kelopak matanya terbuka. Ada ekspresi lain di wajah cantik itu, kesakitan.

"K-kau—"

Mata hitam itu melihat senyum di wajah cantik hadapannya. Orang yang ia cintai, orang yang ia sayangi melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku." Ucap pemuda itu dengan getir. Tak ingin kehilangan orang yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

Sang _Miko_ tak menjawab. Hanya melengkungkan senyum. Ia tahu semuanya berakhir di sini.

Mata hitam itu menatap seorang perempuan di hadapannya. Tak sempat berucap, suara itu menyela.

"S-sudah ter—lambat."

Sang pemuda mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir di sini.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku. Kau tak boleh pergi." Hampir pemuda itu ingin menangis.

Sang Miko menjulurkan tangannya, menuju wajah sang pemuda. Hanya untuk menahan agar cairan itu tak jatuh ke wajah pucatnya dengan menghapusnya. "Se—muanya belum berak—hir."

Tangan itu tertarik kembali, tapi sang pemuda mengenggamnya, tak ingin jauh darinya.

"A—ku akan kem—bali."

Mata terpejam. Dan senyuman tetap bertahan. Sepoi angin berhembus, menerbangkan helai pirang sang _Miko_.

Air mata terjatuh. Benda yang tak sanggup pemuda itu tahan. Mengetahui fakta memilukan hatinya.

Sang _Miko_ telah tiada.

Teriakan penuh kekecewaan dan kesakitan terburai dari bibirnya.

**TBC**

_**Just prolog, guys. Ceritanya nga sampe sini. Prolog ini mengambil jaman Jepang kuno gitulah. Dan next chapter, jamannya akan berbeda.**_

_**Ada yang bisa menebak siapa saja pemeran di chapter ini? Mudah aja itu. Aku udah member ciri-cirinya. Untuk pair, yang pasti shonen-ai. Dan kalian tahu apa kesukaan saya.**_

_**Yang bisa menebak, aku kasih Itachi-sama deh. Cluenya ada lima orang, ditambah sang Miko jadi enam. Dan mereka sangat mudah sekali ditebak.**_

_**Sebenernya aku takut-takut gitu ngetik FF di bulan Puasa ini. Ada yang bilang batal ¬_¬**_

_**Padahal sebenernya nga loh. Hanya akan mengurangi pahala puasa aja, mungkin juga sih. Tanyakan pada sang ahli XD**_

_**Reviewnya, please? Setidaknya berikan komentarmu mengenai FF ini untuk menghargai saya (≈ˆωˆ≈)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Back

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, shonen-ai, dll dsb.

**If you don't like, please don't read.**

…

ENJOY

…

Pagi hari merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan pekerjaan, seperti membersihkan rumah contohnya. Udara pagi hari dapat membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya akan semakin bersemangat dalam bekerja.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sebuah keluarga ini. Mereka baru saja pindah rumah. Sebelumnya mereka tinggal di sebuah negara bernama New York. Tapi karena pekerjaan sang kepala rumah tangga, mau tidak mau mereka harus pindah ke negara Jepang ini. Tak perlu risau untuk masalah bahasa, karena sesungguhnya mereka adalah asli orang Jepang itu sendiri.

Anggota keluarga termuda itu tengah menyeret semua barang-barang kepemilikkannya menuju sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya sendiri. Cukup kesusahan, mengingat barang-barangnya cukup banyak. Mengharuskan dia berulang kali menyeret barang-barangnya dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

Ia terduduk di ranjang kamarnya dengan peluh yang mendominasi wajahnya. Tangannya mengusap wajah, menghapus jejak-jejak keringat yang mendominasi. Barang-barangnya masih tertata rapi dalam sebuah tas.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia beranjak dari sesi istirahatnya. Membongkar tasnya dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempat yang seharusnya. Dari pakaiannya, sampai ke koleksi pribadinya.

Benda terakhir yang ia punggut dari tas. Sebuah foto yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dua orang tengah tersenyum dalam bingkai foto itu. Membuat sang pelihat objek ikut menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Memori bersama sosok itu mulai berputar dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana sosok itu begitu perhatian padanya. Bagaimana sosok itu memanja dirinya. Bagaimana sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Dan semua terekam jelas dalam otaknya. Ia tak bisa melupakan sosok yang begitu disayanginya.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada sosok itu, membuat senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya menghilang. Hanya ada wajah datar. Tanpa senyum.

"Aku merindukanmu, kakak…" lirihnya. Telapak tangan itu mengelus permukaan bingkai foto. Seakan-akan mengelus permukaan wajah yang ia sebut kakak.

Tidak. Kakaknya belum meninggal. Setidaknya itu yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya. Hanya saja, sang kakak menghilang secara misterius tanpa ada sebab dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum menghilang, sang kakak memberitahu padanya kalau ia akan pergi. Namun ia tak memberitahu kemana sang kakak akan pergi.

Tangan itu terjulur ke arah leher. Menggenggam sebuah kalung berbandul. Itu adalah pemberian sang kakak, ketika dirinya berulang tahun yang ke tiga belas. Selama enam tahun ini ia menjaga kalung pemberian sang kakak. Baginya itu adalah benda berharganya saat ini.

Ia merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya setelah meletakkan bingkai foto itu. Sembari memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia cukup frustasi kehilangan sang kakak. Mungkin dengan pindah ke Jepang ini, ia bisa melupakan sang kakak. Tapi, bukannya lupa akan sosok itu, otaknya malah menyuruh untuk terus mengingat sosoknya.

"Naruto… bisa bantu ibu di dapur?"

Sebuah teriakan berasal dari luar kamarnya. Dengan sigap ia membuka matanya dan bangkit untuk duduk. "Sebentar, Bu."

Ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju ke arah suara itu berasal. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menemui ibunya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanyanya begitu ia sampai di hadapan sang ibu.

"Ah! Tolong bawakan sampah-sampah ini ke depan rumah."

"Baik."

Ia pun menyeret sampah itu ke depan rumah. Karena sampah itu beratnya melebihi tubuhnya, ia tak sanggup memanggulnya.

Menghapus keringat di keningnya, ia akhirnya bisa menyeret sampah yang menurutnya sialan itu. Pemuda ini mengatur nafasnya akibat kelelahan.

"Ah! Kau penghuni baru di sini?"

Pemuda ini pun menoleh ke arah suara yang lumayan keras tersebut. Dan tersenyum begitu mendapati seorang pemuda seumurannya berdiri di samping pagar rumahnya.

"Begitulah." Sahutnya masih dengan senyum tetap bertengger di bibirnya.

"Pantas. Wajahmu terasa asing. Sudah berapa lama tinggal di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baru malam tadi barang-barang kami dipindahkan ke sini."

"Begitu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap dagunya. "Ah! Kita belum kenalan. Aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pemuda ini pun mendekati sang pemuda yang berdiri di pagar pembatas. "Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

Sang pemuda Inuzuka itupun mengulur tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya lantang sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menjabat tangan Kiba yang terjulur ke arahnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Lanjutnya.

Jabatan tangan itu akhirnya terlepas. Dan sepertinya sang pemuda Inuzuka ini teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, apa kau ingin pergi denganku nanti malam?" tanyanya.

"Nanti malam? Kemana?" sang Namikaze ini mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia diajak pergi. Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Nanti malam ada konser The Shin. Kebetulan aku membeli dua tiket nonton. Rencananya aku ingin mengajak kekasihku, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa." Raut wajahnya langsung berubah murung.

"The… Shin?" nadanya berubah bingung.

"Iya, The Shin. Kau kenal mereka?" dengan segera Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud teman barunya ini. "Mereka itu band yang baru-baru ini terkenal. Kau harus menontonnya. Mereka benar-benar hebat."

"Tapi… kenapa harus aku?" tunjuknya kepada diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau? Oh, ayolah! Anggap saja ini sebagai mempererat hubungan pertemanan kita, ya?" Kiba terlihat memohon kepada Naruto—teman barunya ini.

"Baiklah. Kuharap ini tidak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali." Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Senang rasanya mendengar ajakannya diterima. Kiba merasa teman barunya ini akan cocok dengan dirinya. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti malam. Akan aku jemput nanti di depan rumahmu." Kiba meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping pagar. Ia melambai sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri yang bertepatan di samping rumah baru Naruto.

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Kiba. Kemudian ia pun memasuki rumah barunya yang belum sepenuhnya bersih itu. Sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran ibunya di ruang tamu.

"Siapa, Naruto? Teman barumu?"

"Begitulah." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Sudah ya, Bu, aku ingin ke kamarku dulu."

Ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senang rasanya buah hatinya itu mendapatkan teman baru. Lalu ia menarik nafas. "Ayo, Kushina. Masih banyak pekerjaan menunggumu." Ucap perempuan itu kelewat semangat sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

…

Naruto sekali lagi memperhatikan bayangannya di depan cermin. Celana _jeans_ yang dipadukan dengan kaos yang dilapisi jaket terasa pas di badannya. Warnanya juga setara dengan kulit tubuhnya yang lumayan gelap itu. Maklum saja, waktu di negaranya dulu, ia sering kali keluar rumah yang kala itu cuaca sedang panas. Oleh sebab itu kulitnya menjadi coklat seperti sekarang.

Sedikit sentuhan terakhir pada rambutnya maka penampilannya sudah bernilai sempurna—menurutnya. Mengatur rambutnya sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan seleranya. Dan perlu beberapa menit maka tampaklah rambut itu lebih bergaya dari sebelumnya.

"Ah! Ternyata aku lumayan tampan." Pujinya terhadap diri sendiri, mengagumi wajahnya. Lalu tak seberapa ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada waktu untuk memuji diri sendiri." Refleks, ia langsung pergi keluar kamarnya menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta ijin.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya sang ayah begitu melihat penampilan Naruto yang tampak rapi. Kini ia sedang menonton televisi bersama sang istri.

Naruto menyengir. "Tadi teman baruku mengajak untuk menonton konser. Katanya, ia tak punya teman untuk diajak nonton. Makanya dia mengajakku." Terdiam beberapa saat. "Bolehkah?" lanjut Naruto.

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Pergilah."

"Aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya agak keras disertai lambaian tangan perpisahan.

Dan ketika ia sampai di depan rumahnya, sebuah mobil berwarna putih mendarat di depan pagar rumahnya. Naruto mengernyitkan alis menatap mobil putih itu.

'Mungkin Kiba.' Ucapnya dalam hati mengomentari. Dan benar saja saat kaca mobil itu terbuka, sosok Kiba terpampang di dalam mobil. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Kiba dari dalam mobil. Naruto langsung saja berlari menuju pagar rumahnya. Dibukanya pagar bercat coklat itu, dan segera ia memasuki mobil Kiba.

Naruto memilih kursi depan. Lalu ketika masuk, tak lupa ia memasang pengaman.

"Sudah siap?"

"Tentu."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto, langsung saja Kiba menginjak pedal gas dan meluncur mulus ke arah jalanan.

Butuh beberapa menit agar sampai di tempat tujuan. Dari sini Naruto bisa melihat ribuan orang tengah meloncat-loncat menyaksikan penampilan sebuah band yang Naruto akui memang hebat. Tapi, melihat jumlah penonton yang tak kalah hebat, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonton sekarang.

"Tak kusangka acaranya sudah mulai." Komentar Kiba saat melihat ke arah lapangan luas yang terisi ribuan orang tersebut. "Ayo, Naruto!"

"Nng—Kiba…" ucapan Naruto membuat Kiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya melihat Naruto tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menontonnya? Kau tidak melihat penontonnya yang ribuan itu? Bagaimana cara kita menontonnya?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Untuk itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku punya teman yang menjadi panitia untuk acara ini. Aku yakin kita bisa menontonnya dengan mudah." Dan lagi Kiba tertawa. Tapi tidak sekeras tadi. "Ayo!" ajak Kiba lagi. Dan Naruto kali ini mengikuti kemana Kiba melangkah. Ia berkonsentrasi terhadap langkah kakinya. Ia tak mau kalau sampai terpisah dari Kiba dan malah terjebak di antara ribuan orang tersebut.

"Di sini cukup, 'kan?" tanya Kiba ketika ia dan Naruto sampai di tempat yang cukup strategis untuk menonton. Naruto memperhatikan, dan baru sadar kalau tempat ia berdiri cukup dekat dengan panggung konser.

"Kurasa tak masalah." Jawabnya. "Sudah lama aku tak menonton konser seperti ini di negaraku dulu." Ujarnya melanjutkan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilan mereka?" tanya Kiba. Tapi pandangannya fokus terhadap penampilan The Shin.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan sebuah band yang kini melancarkan aksinya. Sang vokalis terlihat memukau di matanya. Ditambah dengan kecantikan yang menguar dari auranya. Tak hanya sang vokalis, ada juga seorang gadis yang menjadi pianis dalam grup itu. Selebihnya, yang memegang posisi gitaris, drummer dan bassis adalah laki-laki.

"Mereka hebat. Tak kalah hebat dengan band-band papan atas yang sedang naik daun."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya."

Penampilan yang diduga penampilan ketiga band itu telah berakhir. Dan kini mereka bersiap akan membawakan lagu keempat. Lagu kali ini bersuasana mellow, sangat beda dengan lagu ketiga yang bawaannya keras.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku mengagumi suara dari vokalis cantik itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ciri fisiknya hampir menyerupaimu."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba. "Kau bermaksud ingin mengatakan rupaku cantik atau manis, begitu?"

Kiba menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu." Ujarnya cuek sambil tetap mendengar alunan yang enak didengar itu. "Aku hanya ingin memperjelas, rambut pirang vokalis itu dan juga mata birunya itu mirip denganmu."

Dan Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba. "Apa jangan-jangan… kau menyukaiku, Kiba?" Naruto sedikit menjauh dari posisinya berdiri.

"Hei." Kiba memekik protes. "Kita baru saja kenal. Mana mungkin kan aku menyukaimu secepat ini?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Bermaksud menyelidiki ucapan Kiba.

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Lagipula… aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis."

Naruto diam saja. Ia tak menghiraukan ucapan Kiba. Naruto tahu ucapan Kiba itu jujur. Dan dia hanya mencoba untuk mengerjai Kiba.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan grup band di atas panggung sana. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto terpukau oleh penampilannya. Apalagi permainan dari sang gitaris. Dia memainkannya sangat hebat. Ditambah dengan wajah sang gitaris yang lumayan tampan itu (meskipun Naruto enggan mengakuinya karena wajahnya yang juga lumayan tampan), Naruto yakin sang gitaris itulah yang memiliki penggemar paling banyak.

"Eh!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba. Heran kenapa teman barunya ini bisa berseru seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar nada dari permainan gitaris itu sedikit beda. Agak sedikit tidak pas. Padahal dia itu terkenal dengan permainan gitarnya yang hebat itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Meskipun aku buta dengan nada, apa kau lupa aku adalah penggemar mereka? Aku sangat hapal sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka sekecil apapun. Termasuk soal nada-nada musik dari lagu mereka."

"Kau penggemar fanatik mereka."

"Tentu saja!" Kiba berseru mantap.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tapi—"

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan kepalanya seperti terhantam sesuatu yang berat dan keras. Membuat kepalanya dilanda sakit yang luar bisa. Naruto mencengkram rambutnya, meredakan sakit yang dideritanya. Dan tanpa diketahui berasal darimana… sekelebat bayangan memenuhi kepalanya.

"_Miko-sama…"_

"_Kau berjanji takkan meninggalkanku…"_

Kiba yang mengetahui keanehan terhadap Naruto hanya menatapnya khawatir. Dia menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan sigap ketika tubuh itu limbung.

"Ta-tadi itu… a-apa?" ucapnya lirih. Dan sakit di kepalanya belum juga reda.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kiba khawatir. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada teman barunya ini.

Naruto menggeleng. "Entahlah, Kiba. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Kau membutuhkan istirahat sekarang."

Naruto diam sembari mengangguk. Sungguh ia tak sanggup berdiri sekarang karena rasa sakit itu. Dengan dibantu Kiba, mereka akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu untuk pulang. Kiba pun tak mau bersikap egois dengan bersikeras menonton konser ini. Baginya, teman barunya ini sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

…

"Aku tak menyangka penggemar kita yang hadir akan sebanyak itu." Seru seorang gadis riang. Ia terlihat puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Menyanyi untuk menghibur para penggemarnya.

"Kau benar, Ino." Seru seorang gadis lainnya tak kalah heboh. "Mereka terus saja menyorakkan nama band kita!" ia berujar lantang.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa kau tidak dengar tadi?" Ino berkata sambil duduk di sebuah sofa yang telah disediakan. "Mereka terus saja menyerukan namaku berulang kali. Ternyata banyak sekali yang menyukaiku." Lagi-lagi gadis yang bernama Ino ini berseru tak kalah riang.

"Hei, bukan kau saja. Mereka juga menyerukan namaku berulang kali. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Sakura, seorang pianis wanita terhebat." Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mulai membanggakan dirinya.

"Pianis seperti kau tak ada apa-apanya disbanding denganku yang menjabat seorang vokalis muda terhebat." Gadis berambut pirang itu tak mau kalah dengan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, diamlah. Merepotkan." Kata seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua dari grupnya. "Tak bisakah kalian diam tenang layaknya seorang gadis yang anggun?"

"Kau terlalu memerintah, Shikamaru." Ucap Ino tak menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru pun tak ingin membalas perkataan gadis merepotkan itu. Ia memilih untuk tidur di sofa lembut itu.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan permainan gitarmu itu tadi." Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba berkata di tengah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata yang senantiasa memancar tatapan dingin itu menatap sang gitaris di kelompoknya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar permainan gitarmu melakukan kesalahan. Dan tadi kau melakukannya."

Sang gitaris itu menghela napasnya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi bersandar nyaman di sofa. "Aku merasa 'dia' tadi ada di dekat kita." Mata hitamnya menatap satu persatu temannya. "Apa kalian tidak merasakannya?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menimpali. "Aku tidak terlalu merasakannya. Mungkin itu karena aku terlalu fokus terhadap pianoku."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke benar." Sang bassis membenarkan perkataan sang gitaris. "Aku juga merasakan 'dia' berada di sekitar kita. Jadi—" sekali lagi tatapan itu dilancarkan pada sang gitaris, "—hal itukah yang membuat permainan gitarmu melakukan kesalahan?"

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak terlalu fokus pada permainanku." 

"Kalau dipikir-pikir…" gadis berambut pirang itu mulai berkata lagi, "aku tak merasa Sasuke melakukan kesalahan. _Well_, aku terlalu sibuk menyanyi."

"Aku ingin keluar." Sang gitaris itu bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan teman-teman segrupnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" ujar sang bassis berambut merah.

Sasuke berhenti lalu berbalik, menatap teman-temannya. "Aku hanya ingin 'makan'."

Gaara—sang bassis dalam grupnya menghela napas. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, Sasuke. Kau ingin menggemparkan kota ini dengan ulahmu lagi?"

"Aku hanya melakukannya pada orang-orang yang tak berguna."

…

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tak biasa dirinya bangun sepagi ini. Dan biasanya juga ia dibangunkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Karena kalau tidak, maka ia akan terlambat kuliah. Berbicara tentang kuliah, selain pindah rumah, ia juga pindah kuliah. Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu akan berkuliah dimana. Semua itu diatur oleh ayahnya sendiri. Jadi, ia hanya menerima jadinya saja.

Sehabis merapikan tempat tidurnya, ia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Menjalani rutinitas biasa seperti mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Untuk mandi, ia memilih untuk melakukannya ketika hari sudah beranjak siang.

Setelah melakukan semua kegiatan itu, ia memilih menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Perutnya berteriak meminta diisi. Lagipula ia semalam langsung menuju kamarnya setelah pulang dari nonton konser bersama Kiba. Melupakan makan malamnya begitu saja. Sakit di kepalanya mengalahkan rasa laparnya.

Ah! Ia ingat sesuatu tentang malam tadi. Entah berasal dari mana, bayang-bayang seseorang begitu membayangi otaknya. Ia tak kenal siapa. Tapi rasanya ia mengenal orang itu cukup lama. Semakin dipikirkan, membuat kepalanya mulai merasa pusing. Lebih baik untuk sementara ini ia tak memikirkannya dulu.

Dari sini ia bisa melihat sang ibu sedang mencuci piring. Maka dengan segera ia menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Eh, Naruto? Kau sudah bangun."

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto malas-malasan. Ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan melapisinya dengan selai nanas kesukaannya. Lalu kemudian dimakannya.

Naruto seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Bu, apa nanti aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di sini?"

Kushina yang saat itu sedang menata piring yang telah dicucinya berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Tentu saja. Baru saja tadi ayahmu pergi untuk mengurus kuliahmu."

"Benar 'kah?" Naruto berucap antusias.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi… dimana aku akan kuliah?"

Jari telunjuk Kushina diletakkan di dagunya. Mengambil pose berpikir seperti detektif. "Ibu juga kurang tahu."

"Begitu." Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

…

Kini Naruto bersama sang ayah menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto akan melanjutkan pendidikannya yang tertunda. Ia tak perlu mengulangnya dari awal. Hanya perlu melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Kita sampai, Naruto."

Naruto memandang ke arah kampus barunya. Cukup luas dan terlihat elit. Pasti ini adalah kampus termahal di negara Jepang ini, pikirnya sejenak.

"Aku benar-benar akan kuliah di sini?" tanya Naruto pada sang ayah yang duduk di bagian kemudi.

"Tentu saja. Masuklah, dan temui kepala rektor untuk mengetahui kelasmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto pun keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi. Ketika ia hendak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kampus barunya, sang ayah menginterupsi.

"Naruto, apa nanti perlu ayah jemput?"

Naruto menggeleng, menolak tawaran ayahnya. "Tidak usah. Lebih baik aku naik bis saja."

"Baiklah. Ayah pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Senyuman terakhir dilemparkan sang ayah sebelum pergi. Naruto membalasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai perpisahan.

Naruto menelusuri bagian-bagian dalam kampus ini. Ia terus saja bergumam, mengagumi kampus yang akan menjadi tempat kuliahnya. Tak kalah bagus dari tempat kampusnya dulu. Dan Naruto juga bisa melihat, para penghuni kampus yang memakai berbagai gaya pakaian yang berbeda. Bisa dilihat kalau mereka termasuk orang yang cukup beruang.

Ketika Naruto menelusuri kampus ini lebih dalam, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Membuat pemilik rambut pirang ini terlonjak kaget.

"Kiba!" seru Naruto yang masih terkejut.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa menyengir saja. "Rupanya kau kuliah di sini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Begitulah. Dan… apa kau tahu dimana ruang rektor? Aku ingin tahu dimana kelasku berada."

"Baiklah. Ayo, ikut aku."

Naruto mengikuti kemana Kiba melangkah. Melewati beberapa ruang kelas yang sedang mengajar. Melewati toilet dan pada akhirnya Kiba memberi petunjuk kalau yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah ruang rektor.

"Ok, terima kasih, Kiba!" Naruto berucap sambil memamerkan jempolnya.

"Kalau ada kesulitan, tinggal hubungi aku. Kau menyimpan nomor yang aku beri kemarin 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu Naruto memilih untuk memasuki ruang rektor tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian pada akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan dimana kelasnya berada. Beruntung ayahnya masih mengingat apa jurusannya sewaktu ia kuliah dulu. Jadi tak perlu khawatir ada kesalahan.

Naruto kembali menelusuri kelas-kelas yang ada di dalam kampus. Di tangannya terdapat jadwal kuliahnya disertai kelas dimana ia akan memperoleh pendidikkan.

"Ruang… E322. Dimana ya?" gumamnya sambil berjalan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari kelas-kelas yang ia lewati. Siapa tahu ia menemukan kelasnya.

"E322…" kembali Naruto memperhatikan kelas yang ada di hadapannya. "Benar. Ini kelasku."

Sebelum memasuki kelas tersebut, terlebih dahulu Naruto mengetuknya. Karena ia yakin di dalam kelas ini sedang terjadi pertukaran ilmu pengetahuan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok orang yang bisa Naruto tebak orang ini adalah dosen yang tengah mengajar. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidaklah muda lagi. Apalagi ditangannya terdapat buku setebal tiga sentimeter.

"Maaf mengganggu." Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya adalah mahasiswa pindahan. Dan di sini adalah kelas saya sesuai jadwal yang tertera di sini. Maaf, saya terlambat. Saya baru menerima jadwal kuliah saya pagi ini."

Sang dosen itu memberikan senyum kepada Naruto. "Oh, masuklah. Kebetulan sekali aku baru mengajar di kelas ini. Jangan khawatir." Ujar dosen itu lembut.

Agak kikuk Naruto memasuki kelasnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya pemuda berambut pirang itu menerima mata kuliah. Ini seperti pertama kali dirinya menjadi mahasiswa di suatu universitas.

"Ah, kita rupanya kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan. Dan kau—" dosen itu mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah Naruto, "—perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku mahasiswa pindahan dari New York. Karena pekerjaan ayahku lah yang membuatku dan keluargaku pindah ke Jepang ini."

"Baiklah. Ada pertanyaan?"

Salah satu mahasiswi mengajukan tangan.

"Ya, silakan."

"Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau berasal dari luar negeri. Kau seperti orang Jepang asli."

Naruto sedikit terkekeh. "Aku memang asli dari Jepang. Dan karena pekerjaan ayahku yang membuat kami berpindah dari suatu negara ke negara lain."

Dari sini Naruto bisa melihat semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang hadir di kelas ini. Cukup banyak, sekitar tiga puluh orang lebih. Naruto memperhatikan satu per satu orang-orang di sini yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya.

'Eh, mereka—'

Tentu Naruto merasa kenal dengan beberapa orang yang duduk di sana.

'Bukankah mereka itu anggota band yang aku tonton bersama Kiba kemarin? Atau—'

"_Kau harus beristirahat, Miko-sama."_

"_Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Miko-sama."_

"_Miko-sama…"_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa gelisah saat ini. Bayangan itu… bayangan itu kembali datang dalam memorinya. Dan salah satu di antaranya… ada di kelas ini… Naruto bisa melihatnya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersadar ketika mendengar suara teguran dari dosennya. Buru-buru Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, _sensei_."

"Tapi, wajahmu terlihat agak pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya dosen itu khawatir. Ia tak mau memaksakan anak-anak didiknya menerima pengajaran dalam keadaan kurang sehat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sang dosen menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong."

Naruto mencari sekiranya dimana kursi yang kosong. Yang tersisa hanya tiga kursi. Dua di belakang dan satu di tengah. Dan Naruto memilih kursi yang di tengah itu. Ketika ia melewati salah satu mahasiswa yang ada di sana, Naruto berhenti seketika dan menatap salah satu mahasiswa itu.

"Umh, maaf. Apa kita pernah saling kenal sebelumnya? Aku tahu kau adalah seorang artis di negara ini, dan aku baru saja mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi… aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu."

Salah satu mahasiswa yang ditanyai oleh Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. "Mungkin, kita pernah bertemu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana kita bertemu?" Naruto menjadi antusias saat mendengar jawaban dari mahasiswa itu.

"Kau akan segera mengingatnya."

Naruto hanya memandang bingung pada pemuda itu yang memberikan jawaban aneh padanya.

"Naruto, kau ada masalah?" tegur dosen tersebut saat Naruto masih berdiri dan belum duduk di tempatnya.

Naruto yang ditegur pun merasa sedikit malu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya. Dan setelah itu ia duduk di tempatnya.

'Mungkin aku hanya salah orang,' pikirnya acuh.

Sementara itu, seorang mahasiswi menegur salah satu mahasiswa di depannya yang tadi sempat berbicara dengan Naruto. "Sasuke, apakah dia—"

"Hn."

"Tak kusangka, ternyata menjadi sosok laki-laki," ujar seseorang di samping Sasuke menimpali.

…

Setelah ini Naruto tak memiliki jam kuliah lagi. Dan Naruto sangat bersyukur tentang itu. Selain karena tubuhnya lumayan lelah, ia pun merasa sangat ngantuk sekarang. Menerima materi dalam waktu tiga jam penuh sangat membuatnya suntuk.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dan mata birunya menatap seseorang yang beberapa hari ini menjadi temannya. Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang sedang berada dalam mobilnya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yeah. Setelah ini aku tak ada jam kuliah lagi. Ternyata kuliah di sini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Berbeda dengan tempat kuliahku dulu."

Kiba tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruto. "Beda negara beda pengajaran." Naruto menggerutu mendengar tawaan Kiba. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku pulang?"

"Tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, naik."

"_Thanks_, Kiba." Seru Naruto senang sembari memutar arah, menaiki mobil milik Kiba.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, Kiba dan Naruto mengobrol banyak. Dan ini mengurangi rasa suntuk Naruto. Tak jarang mereka saling tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya, kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Aku mengambil jurusan seni."

"Seni kau bilang?" seru Kiba agak kaget.

"Naruto mengangguk saja. Tak tahu hendak memberikan jawaban apa kepada Kiba yang mendadak berseru begini.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau satu ruangan dengan Ino?" tanya Kiba lagi. Kali ini kelewat semangat.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ino? Siapa dia?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan wajah vokalis saat kita nonton konser kemarin?"

Naruto menerawang. "Tentu, aku masih ingat. Dan dia satu ruangan denganku—"

"KAU BERUNTUNG, NARUTO!"

Naruto berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Kiba yang lumayan keras itu. "K-kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba membuang napasnya. Ia mendadak lesu sekarang. "Andai aku bisa sepertimu, Naruto. Aku yakin aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Ino." Lagi-lagi Kiba membuang napasnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau pikir aku akan mendekati mereka, begitu?" Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku di sini untuk belajar, bukan untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu."

"Tetap saja aku iri denganmu."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendelik. "Jangan-jangan… kau kuliah di sini hanya untuk menemui mereka?"

Kiba mengangguk dengan lesu. Membuat Naruto lagi-lagi harus menghela napas.

…

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus saja menggerutu. Ia merasa kesal dengan ibunya. Seharusnya, malam ini ia bisa bergelut nyaman dalam selimutnya. Mengingat cuaca malam ini cukup membekukan tulang. Tapi tiba-tiba ibunya, dengan kelewat semangat menggedor pintu kamarnya hanya untuk membangunkan Naruto. Alisnya berkedut saat ibunya dengan mata yang berlinang-linang layaknya anak kucing meminta Naruto membelikan ramen karena persediaan ramen instan di dapurnya sudah habis. Dan Naruto tak bisa menolak saat ibunya memancarkan mata permohonan seperti itu.

Jadilah sekarang Naruto menelusuri pinggiran jalan kota yang cukup sepi ini. Orang tidak akan berpikir gila untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah cuaca seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya kemudian berbelok menuju sebuah gang . Dan seperti yang kita lihat, gang tersebut cukup gelap dan juga sepi. Ia memilih jalan lintas ini daripada harus mengambil jalan memutar yang membuatnya semakin lama berjalan.

Tentu dalam pandangan gelap seperti ini membuat matanya sedikit kesulitan dalam melihat. Ia tidak tahu kalau di depannya—yang menurut Naruto itu manusia—berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata birunya menyipit, mencoba mengamati wajah sosok di depannya. Dan terkutuklah keadaan gelap ini membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja tangan dari sosok itu mencengkram lehernya kuat. Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi tidak bisa, cengkraman itu terlalu kuat, membuat napasnya tercekat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak mau mati konyol di sini. Maka dengan menggunakan kakinya, ia menendang perut sosok itu hingga terpental.

Naruto menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya saat cengkraman itu terlepas. Tak ada waktu berlama-lama untuk sekedar mengambil udara untuk bernapas. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini.

Tapi, acara kaburnya terhalangi oleh sosok lain. Dan Naruto tak bisa kabur sekarang. Ada dua sosok—yang Naruto yakini kalau dua sosok itu adalah teman dari sosok yang tadi—meloncat dari atas gedung. Dan dalam keadaan remang-remang begini, kedua sosok itu menyeringai. Dan apa itu tadi? Taring?

Naruto segera berbalik. Tapi lagi-lagi lehernya kembali dicengkram oleh sosok yang Naruto tending tadi. Punggungnya terasa ngilu saat sosok itu menghempaskan sosok itu ke dinding dengan kasar. Naruto mengumpat. Ia memegang tangan sosok yang mencekiknya itu. Mencoba melepaskannya. Dan tidak bisa. Cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Ugh!"

"Kau—" sosok itu mendekat, hanya untuk mencium bau Naruto, "—baumu sangat mengganggu kami."

Rupanya pengelihatan Naruto tadi tak salah. Saat sosok itu membuka mulutnya lebar. Ada dua buah taring yang tajam muncul. Naruto bergidik ngeri, keringat begitu saja keluar. Ia lupa bahwa cuaca sangat dingin malam ini.

"Ti-tidak!" Naruto menutup matanya. Tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi, cengkraman di lehernya melonggar. Dan Naruto bisa menghirup napasnya lagi. Cepat-cepat matanya membuka lebar. Ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan mata birunya melihat sosok yang mencengkramnya terbelalak lebar. Dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi debu.

Dan mata birunya menatap sosok lain yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ini sosok yang lain, Naruto tahu itu. Sosok itu menatap Naruto tajam. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, warna mata sosok itu adalah merah menyala. Naruto tidak tahu persis seperti apa wajah seseorang yang menolongnya ini. Karena sebagian wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya dari hidung sampai mulut ditutup oleh kain. Tapi yang Naruto tahu pasti, dia adalah laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba saja mata sosok itu berubah menjadi hitam. Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan ini bukanlah khayalan. Dengan ini Naruto tahu, kalau sosok yang menolongnya kemungkinan bukan manusia. Manusia tidak memiliki mata yang bisa berubah warna seperti ini.

Naruto lagi-lagi membeku saat sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok itu. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu." Dengan begitu ia pergi dari hadapan Naruto secepat kilat.

Naruto terduduk lemas. Ia merasa baru saja terlepas dari jeratan kematian. Itu memang benar.

"Dia itu siapa? Dan makhluk apa itu tadi? _Vampire_?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bahkan, kalau ia menceritakan perihal ini pada orang tuanya, mereka takkan percaya. Naruto bertekad bahwa ia akan merahasiakan kejadian ini.

**TBC**

**Ok, saya minta maaf update yang sangat terlambat ini. **

**Ini karena saya baru saja mendapat kecelakaan. Hanya kecelakaan kecil, jatuh dari motor. Jangan tertawakan saya! ˘ο˘**

**Padahal, kalau dalam keadaan terluka begini bisa saja sih mengetik. Tapi parahnya, kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa kacamata saya. Kacamata saya hancur. Dan saya tidak bisa mengetik tanpa kacamata, mengingat saya mengidap minus parah. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan, kacamata saya baru bisa hidup setelah tiga minggu kemudian. ¬ _¬**

**Minna, saya minta reviewnya boleh? Gini loh, saya rasanya lebih senang kalau Anda memberikan saya review yang isinya kritik atau saran, lalu nyebutin bagian mana yang Anda sukai dari fanfic saya ketimbang isi reviewnya hanya, "bagus. Update asap."**

**Rasanya mendapatkan satu buah review yang isinya kritik atau saran atau apapun yang panjang-panjang begitu lebih baik, daripada ketimbang mendapatkan sepuluh review yang isinya pendek nga jelas. Kayaknya nga niat banget gitu reviewnya. Lebih baik dari awal kan nga usah review gitu. Ya kan?**

**Oh ya, selamat lebaran bagi yang menjalankan (≈ˆωˆ≈)**


End file.
